Honeymoon
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Gaara and Hinata had just got married and now it's there honeymoon and they have a little fun! Lemons! ::Gaahina::One-shot


**A\N:** TT.TT one-shot deticated to my all time favorite couple in the whole fwreakin naruto show dun dun GAAHINA!! woohoo ok it's the newly weds honeymoon naughty see what happens when they get down and dirty!! lols lemon second tryplease review and tell me if it was any good because I need to get better so any help would be_** greatly**_ appreciated.

-x-

It was a happy day it truly was the wedding had just finished of the two couple Gaara and Hinata. Noyone thought it could be possible yet here they were bride and groom happliy married.

A man with robe a kazegake robe and hat carried a woman. He had flame red hair and sea-foam green eyes black rimmed. He was incredibly handsome and any girl would be lucky to have his love any girl! The woman he was holding had long midnight blue hair that was tied neatly by white pearls and rose in her hair. She had soft looking pale skin and white lavender tainted eyes that was breath-taking.

Gaara held his wife bridal style while she held the champgne he smiled down at her and she smiled back her cheeks becoming a rosy color. They entered the elegant hotel and Hinata let out a gasp of surprise gazing at the hotel room.

The bed had red satin drapes and the room was dimmed only leaving scented candles all red and purple there were desert rose flower petals that were extremely rare to find it was all so romantic. Gaara leaned and whispered in her ear."I wanted it to be perfect..'She blushed and looked at him a small smile on her lips showing her gratitude.

Gaara placed Hinata on the bed and he took the champne from her and poured it into two glasses and handed her one of them."Thanks Gaara-kun.'she smiled and sipped it the beverage burned her throat with a sour yet delius taste making her smile. Gaara drank his and looked at Hinata.(A\N:Ugh!!)

Gaara sat on the bed and stared at her Hinata felt his body warmth coming from his body it sent a tingle through her stomach making her flinch a little. She had no idea what to do that's when Gaara approached her face merely half an inch away from her face there breaths mingling. They were inching closer and closer the wave of lust connecting between the two till there lips finally connected into a passionate kiss.

Gaara carresed her cheek while Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck there tongues battling for control. Gaara softly pushed her on the bed him untop.He kissed her neck and she moaned while his hands searched for the zipper of her dress. He finally found and slowly unzipped it revealing her chest and her perfect rounded breasts.

He started sucking on her nipples making her moan softly his bair chest against her soft toned body. She ran her hands through his blood colored while he kissed her neck getting down to her collarbone sucking on it.

He looked down at her and smiled her hands still intertwined with his hair there lips only a breath away heat alepping from there body making the hunger to taste her growing. He bent down kissing her deeper his tongue furiously searching her mouth.

Hinata put her hands on his toned chest feeling his sticky body she looked at him with the white orbs mezmorized.

-x-

They had used Temari's gift that night and it became a night they could never forget. The sun hit Gaara's face making him wince he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the honeymoon suite till his eyes landed on another body right next to him he smiled. He snaked his arms around his beloved and got closer to her ear.'I love you my desert rose."

Gaara had never loved anyone before compared to how much he loved. He waited for her reply scared she might not answer.

"I love you too...panda-koi."She said softly she turned around to face her husband a light smile on her face. Gaara had never been more or felt more loved.

-

-

-

**A\N:**please please review guys tell me was that good because I need peoples opions on my lemons because they suck and I wanted to have lemon in Someone New's sequel so please review give me some advice.REVIEW!


End file.
